Notice me, Senseï!
by Draconis86
Summary: OS UA Ginpachi-sensei : Katsura veut que Senseï le remarque. Mais Senseï est feignant et égoïste. Que faire? GintokiXKatsura


**Un petit OS sans prétention GintokiXKatsura dans l'univers alternatif de la classe 3-Z.**

 **Notice me, sensei !**

Dans la classe Z des troisièmes années, un jeune professeur au regard ennuyé enseignait bêtement à ses élèves. Ses cheveux à la permanente naturelle lui tombaient sur les yeux tout en formant des bouclettes. Il fallait l'annoncer clairement : ce jeune professeur était ridicule. Pourtant Katsura Kotaro ne pouvait s'empêcher de le fixer. Parce que Sakata Gintoki, surnommé Ginpachi-sensei était un être intriguant. Il était certes feignant et lunatique mais il semblait posséder une force d'esprit admirable.

Depuis son enfance Katsura aimait les histoires de samouraïs. Il les idolâtrait pour leur attitude noble. Petit, il s'était juré de devenir un grand samouraï. Mais l'époque n'étant plus la même, il s'était vite rendu compte que c'était impossible. Pourtant quand il regardait Ginpachi-sensei il avait l'impression d'avoir un ancien samouraï en face de lui. Et pour cela, l'adolescent ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder encore et encore.

Ginpachi-sensei suçotait tranquillement sa sucette, assit à son bureau, en lisant un manuel d'histoire. Cependant tous les élèves pouvaient facilement remarquer le haut de la couverture du dernier Jump, caché derrière les pages du livre. Les élèves devaient travailler en silence sur un travail à rendre à la fin du cours. Katsura avait bâclé son travail pour consacrer le reste du temps à regarder son professeur. Si Ginpachi-sensei était aussi fainéant, Katsura ne voyait pas pourquoi il ne devait pas faire de même. De toute façon, dans la classe 3-Z, très peu d'élèves travaillaient vraiment. Derrière Katsura, Kondo, un élève redoublant ressemblant à un gorille, passait son temps à observer les filles. Devant, Hijikata essayait de travailler difficilement en évitant les projectiles de plus en plus dangereux d'Okita. Au fond de la classe, les « délinquants » dormaient paisiblement.

Katsura jeta un œil à son ami Elizabeth. C'était un élève discret et muet qui communiquait grâce à une ardoise. Pour une raison qui échappait à tout le monde il portait tous les jours un Kigurumi étrange semblant vaguement à un oiseau. Malgré sa bizarrerie, Elizabeth était un ami fidèle toujours à l'écoute. Et ces derniers jours Katsura c'était beaucoup confié. Particulièrement sur des rêves mouvementés avec son professeur préféré. Le jeune homme se demandait encore dans quelles pièces du lycée il n'avait pas encore fantasmé avec Ginpachi-sensei.

Il secoua la tête pour chasser les délicieuses images qui lui venaient presque automatiquement. Quand il la releva il croisa le regard ennuyé de Sensei.

\- Un problème ?

L'adolescent répondit un faible et rapide « Non. » et baisa la tête pour se faire oublier. Il aimait que Ginpachi le remarque mais jamais pour quelque chose dont il avait honte. Et se faire surprendre entrain de mater son professeur était affreusement honteux. Katsura aimait garder une certaine noblesse dans ses actions. Si les samouraïs étaient si respectueux, c'était parce qu'ils étaient nobles. Et baver devant son professeur n'avait rien de noble.

Le reste du cours passa dans un pseudo silence malgré les ricanements de Kagura, une élève venue de Chine. Quand la sonnerie retentis les élèves se levèrent d'une trombe pour se précipiter à la cafétéria. Elle était tenue par Otose-san, une femme sèche et sévère mais dont la générosité n'avait aucune limite. Si bien que la plupart des élèves ne préparaient plus leurs propres bentos. Katsura tenait particulièrement à son repas fait maison parce qu'il lui permettait justement de ne pas quitter la salle de classe trop vite. Sensei étant bien trop pauvre pour manger à la cafétéria, il venait la plupart du temps avec un anpan. Aujourd'hui il semblait chercher piteusement ce qu'il pourrait se mettre sous la dent. Il n'avait rien emmener.

Ça y est ! Katsura avait enfin trouvé une raison pour lui parler ! Une tape sur son épaule lui confirma son plan, Elizabeth le regardant, son semblant de pouce levé en signe de victoire. Le jeune homme se leva lentement, se racla la gorge, se coiffa et approcha finalement vers le bureau de sensei.

\- Gin... Ginpachi-sensei... est-ce que...

\- Oy Zura, t'aurais pas 500 yens à me prêter ? Demanda nonchalamment le professeur en se grattant l'oreille.

Katsura ouvrit la bouche, choqué. Est-ce que son professeur cherchait à prendre l'argent de ses élèves ?! Déjà honteux parce qu'il osait enfin parler seul à seul avec son professeur, Katsura en perdait ses mots. Et puis qui était ce Zura ?!

\- Sensei, c'est pas Zura mais Katsura. Justement, je venais vous proposer de partager mon ben...

\- Si tu veux Zura, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de ces 500 yens tout de suite. J'ai rien à bouffer et je compte pas enseigner à ces imbéciles d'élèves le ventre vide.

Serrant les poings, Katsura se retient d'arracher la tête de Ginpachi. Allait-il pouvoir finir sa phrase sans être coupé ?! Et Sensei venait-il de traiter ses élèves d'imbéciles...justement devant l'un de ses élèves ?! Lui n'était pas bête, il n'avait pas envie d'être traité comme tel ! Furieux, l'adolescent posa violemment son bento sur le bureau...

\- Et bien mangez ça, idiot de Sensei puisque c'est tout ce qui vous importe !

… avant de courir hors de la salle telle une héroïne clichée de drama.

Il descendit les marches menant à la cours, passa devant le groupe de délinquants entrain de fumer dans des buissons tout en ignorant la salutation de son ancien ami Takasugi, pour enfin se poser à l'arrière du gymnase où il savait qu'il pourrait être tranquille.

Les poings serrés, l'adolescent s'assit contre le mur en poussant un profond soupir. Comment cet idiot de professeur pouvait être aussi égoïste ?! Il le savait cupide mais pas au point d'être aussi peu sympathique avec ses élèves. Merde, Katsura avait été le seul à se soucier de lui alors pourquoi il ne l'avait même pas remercier ?! Le jeune homme enfouit sa tête dans ses bras, posés sur ses genoux repliés, et essaya de se détendre.

Il détestait Sensei. Merde, même maintenant il n'y croyait pas. Il adorait trop Sensei pour lui en vouloir.

Katsura poussait un nouveau soupir quand il entendit quelqu'un se poser à côté de lui. Surprit, il lâcha un cri tout sauf viril et se décala légèrement. A sa gauche, Ginpachi-sensei fumait tranquillement sa sucette, le bento de Katsura sur ses genoux.

\- Oy, faut pas être susceptible comme ça. C'est tes hormones qui te travaillent ?

Katsura aurait aimé lui hurler que ses hormones n'avaient rien à voir avec ça mais il ne pouvait décidément pas nier. Merde, il avait beaucoup trop fantasmé sur Sensei pour nier une chose pareille. Sans répondre, l'adolescent se contenta de rougir en baissant la tête. Sensei était si prêt de lui qu'en bougeant à peine le bras il pouvait le toucher.

\- C'est qui l'heureuse élue ? Demanda Ginpachi après un temps d'attente en ouvrant délicatement le bento.

Katsura avait envie de mourir. Merde, merde, merde... . Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait répondre à ça ?! Il rougit d'avantage et secoua négativement la tête, refusant de répondre. De son côté, Ginpachi-sensei siffla d'admiration devant le bento.

\- Bah merde, il y a de quoi bouffer ! C'est toi qui a fait tout ça ?

L'adolescent hocha la tête. Dès qu'il s'était rendu compte de ses sentiments pour Sensei il s'était immédiatement mis à cuisiner. Il pensait que Sensei l'aimerait plus s'il savait cuisiner et faire les tâches ménagères, comme le faisait une bonne épouse.

Sensei attrapa un met qu'il mangea aussitôt.

\- C'est réussit en tout cas ! Mange aussi, il y en a assez pour deux.

Il tendit alors un morceau de viande avec ses baquettes vers Katsura. Rougissant, l'adolescent ouvrit la bouche pour que Sensei le nourrisse. Il se pinça aussitôt le bras. Pitié, faites que ce ne soit pas un rêve.

Ils passèrent le reste de la pause déjeuner ensemble dans un silence apaisant malgré les milliers de fantasmes qu'imaginaient Katsura.

Quand la sonnerie sonna l'adolescent avait envie de hurler à son professeur de ne pas partir. Il était enfin seul avec lui, pourquoi se séparer maintenant ? Pourtant Sensei se leva sans que son élève ne l'arrête et s'étira.

\- Merci pour ce repas.

Il sortit une sucette rose de sa blouse et la tendit à Katsura pour le remercier. Puis il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. L'élève manqua de s'évanouir à son contact. Merde, il touchait la main de Sensei !

\- Pour te remercier je te paye un restaurant ce soir, ça te va ?

Là il devait rêver. Merde, c'était tellement cliché que lui même ni croyait pas. Et son professeur était beaucoup trop radin pour partager le moindre yen avec lui.

\- Vous êtes sûr ? Demanda l'adolescent, craintif.

Sensei regarda le ciel pour se gratta la tête.

\- Non, j'avais oublié que j'avais pas d'argent.

Katsura l'avait vu venir mais il était tout de même déçu. Évidemment qu'il n'allait pas partager quelque chose avec lui s'il devait dépenser quoi que ce soit. Ginpachi le regarda ensuite fixement jusqu'à mettre l'adolescent mal à l'aise.

\- Tu accepterais de manger chez moi ? Je dois bien avoir quelque chose qui traîne dans le frigo. Mais si ça te fait flipper je comprendrais.

Bouche bée, l'élève ne put qu'acquiescer. Aller chez Sensei, juste tout les deux. Il allait définitivement s'évanouir.

Ginpachi-sensei lui sourit puis l'abandonna pour aller faire cours. Il lui informa néanmoins en partant de l'attendre dans son bureau une demie heure après la fin des cours. Katsura ne trouva pas la force d'aller en cours après cette invitation. Il resta dehors en profitant du vent frais, le visage levé vers le ciel. Ginpachi-sensei...quel être mystérieux. L'adolescent sourit bêtement en attendant patiemment le soir.

Paradoxalement plus le soir venait, plus l'angoisse de Katsura augmentait. Qu'allait-il se passer dans le bureau de Sensei ? En attendant devant le bureau, les mains croisées nerveusement à auteur de son ventre, Katsura se mordillait les lèvres. Il allait être seul à seul avec Sensei, sans personne pour les déranger... . L'élève frappa à la porte et entra.

Sensei était avachit sur son bureau. Quand il vit Katsura entrer, il se leva d'un bond.

\- On peut y aller ?

L'élève acquiesça timidement, les yeux baissés. Ça y est...c'était l'heure...

Sensei l'invita donc à le suivre jusqu'au parking des professeurs. Là, il lui tendit un casque pour monter sur son scooter en toute sécurité. Rougissant, Katsura passa ses bras autour des hanches musclées du Sensei pour s'installer derrière lui. Le trajet fut merveilleux pour l'adolescent. Collé contre l'adulte, il pouvait sentir son odeur, imaginer la peau sous les vêtements balancés par le vent...

Quand l'engin s'arrêta, Katsura descendit légèrement fiévreux pour l'expérience délicieuse. Puis vient l'appartement de Sensei. Son espace personnel.

De manière tout sauf surprenante, l'appartement était dans un désordre colossal. Il y avait des déchets sur le sol et la table, le lit était défait, des moutons de poussière jonchaient le sol. Merde, c'était tout sauf érotique.

Mais Ginpachi-sensei semblait tout aussi gêné et honteux. Il rangea rapidement ce qu'il put avant de se tourner vers l'élève.

\- Heu...désolé pour tout ça. Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ? J'ai sans doute des anpans qui traînent...

Katsura le fit taire en empoignant sa blouse de professeur pour l'embrasser. Qu'il se taise ce Sexy Sensei... Ce baiser, il en avait tant rêver...

Le professeur, surprit, passa lentement les bras sur les hanches du brun avant de le repousser légèrement.

\- Oy, arrête ça ou je vais avoir des problèmes. J'aime pas les flics moi...

Katsura ricana légèrement.

\- Oh, pour avoir emmener un élève dans votre appartement vous allez déjà avoir des problèmes... alors autant en profiter jusqu'au bout... De toute façon dans quelques mois je ne serais plus lycéen alors tout ira bien, non?

Sensei secoua négativement la tête.

\- Ça marche pas comme ça Zura, il y a la différence d'âge, le fait que tu sois encore mineur... oh et puis merde.

Sensei embrassa sauvagement son élève en le poussant vers son lit. Ils avaient quoi, cinq ans de décalage ? Ce n'était pas si énorme, non ? Et personne ne pouvait dire que son élève n'était pas consentant...

Allongé sur le lit, Katsura gémissait sous les caresses tant attendues de Ginpachi-sensei. Pouvait-il se permettre de l'appeler Gintoki maintenant ? Gin-san ? Il verrait plus tard. Maintenant il ne pouvait que profiter des baisers de l'homme sur lequel il fantasmait depuis la rentrée. Ce magnifique samourai moderne. Et bien que c'était sa première fois, il n'était qu'à moitié effrayé. A moitié parce que malgré tout il se sentait dominé et ça le terrifiait. A moitié parce qu'il était dominé et que ça l'excitait. Ça ne servait à rien de réfléchir à ça. Il devait profiter du moment en faisant confiance à Ginpachi-sensei. Celui-ci était à la fois doux et délicieusement dominateur. Après l'avoir déshabillé entièrement, Sensei l'avait embrassé sur tout le corps avant de s'attarder à une partie particulièrement sensible. Katsura n'avait pu alors que gémir de plaisir. Quand l'adulte constata que son partenaire était prêt, il le pénétra en douceur. Dire que l'expérience n'avait été que agréable aurait été un mensonge. L'élève avait cru mourir sous la douleur. Puis ça avait été si agréable et passionnel. Un délice.

Le lendemain Katsura s'étira douloureusement avant de jeter un regard sur l'adulte à ses côtés. Ginpachi-sensei dormait encore paisiblement. Les yeux fermés et le visage calme, il semblait être l'incarnation même de la gentillesse et de la douceur. Un léger filet de bave glissait de ses lèvres que Katsura essuya avec un drap.

L'adolescent sourit et embrassa son front avec tendresse.

Ginpachi-sensei était un mystère, un samourai des temps modernes. Et maintenant, il était à lui.


End file.
